transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Acroux Viper
. /!CONFIDENTIAL FILES/! _Access Needed This creature is dangerous! Stay away from it if you want to live. Personality The Acroux Viper isn't one with a very complex personality. It lives for only two purposes: eat and kill. It is probably the most deadliest creature in the galaxy. If only everyone knew about it. This silver serpent has no regard for any life, including the ones it controls to serve it. The Acroux delights inflicting pain and suffering on everyone it comes across. It was created for the purpose of extinguishing Predacons, but its creators were flawed in its programming. They neglected a sort of concious that most Cybertronians have. Of course, it was meant to be a weapon, nothing more. The Acroux Viper is a sparkless/heartless monster. Description The Acroux is a Cybertronic snake with lots of silver scales/metal across its body. Its underbelly is completely and smoothly silver metal. Despite being called a viper, it is more like a cobra because it can create a hood. When the hood is out, a red diamond-shape is on both sides. They glow when the Acroux is controlling someone. It has glittering red eyes on the front of its face, a neon yellow forked tongue, and a pair of norta fangs. The Acroux's venom is yellow. It is very small compared to humans, but it always starts out small if it doesn't have Energon to eat. At first, it is no bigger than a human leg, making it hardly noticeable to Cybertronians. But as it progressively eats and kills, it can get bigger and bigger, soon making it as large as the Great Devourer(a massive snake from Ninjago.) Abilities The Acroux Viper has deadly venom that it can choose to either kill and eat its victims or control someone's mind. If it wants to control someone it has to bite on the neck or behind the head, basically near the mind. If bitten and left alone, the venom will burn through all your Energon until you have none left. History The Acroux Viper was created/designed by a group of Cybertronian scientists and engineers employed by the head of the government to create sentient weapons. Specifically, one that could infiltrate rebellious organizations. Their first successful weapon was the snake itself. The Acroux proved to be "perfect tool for dissecting opposition." It killed and controlled with ease. But the longer it remained online, the more independent it became. It took control of the head scientist, Mechdrive, and used him to kill the rest of group that created it. After the massacre, the Acroux released Mechdrive from it's control. It wickedly enjoyed watching him suffer from the energon on his hands. The Acroux planned on continuing its streak of death. However, the government knew how dangerous it had become and was prepared to destroy it. THe snake didn't like the chances of winning, so it decided to find a new planet to torment. It escaped Cybertron and set off on a far away course. Luckily, the ship had a tracking device. Mechdrive was unwilling to let his creation get away. He pursued the Acroux Viper to Atlas, otherwise known as Earth. '''Any time you see this confidential label and symbol, please DO NOT access the contents of the page. Only users PhoenixFire82 and Princess Lightbird have permission to examine the confidential files. Thank you and have a nice day! (If you want to look, I can't stop you. Just know, for the sake of spoiling, I don't recommend it. I wouldn't want any surprises to be ruined for you if you enjoy my stories ^w^ ) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Negora1)